1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking devices which fit over fuel tank caps preventing the caps from being removed and the fuel being tampered with or stolen. The present invention is particularly directed towards a cap locking system for small portable fuel tanks used on crafts such as small fishing or recreational boats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past art patents were examined from a search conducted in the following classes and subclasses:
70/164, 163, 158
The following patents were noted as being most pertinent to my invention:
A patent issued to Levey on Oct. 14, 1930, U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,502, shows an automobile gas cap lock designed to prevent theft of the auto.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,438, issued to Marple, dated Dec. 9, 1941, shows a locking switch cover.
A patent issued to Dawkins, dated July 1, 1958, U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,658, teaches a locking device for dial telephones.
Horovitz received a patent dated Sept. 21, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,955, which shows a bottle lock designed to keep unauthorized persons from the bottles contents.
A patent issued to Wasser, dated Feb. 2, 1982, shows a fuel tank locking means that requires the lock to bolted to the tank with bolts which extend through the tank wall. It is particulary designed for the fuel tank of large trucks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,163, dated Nov. 20, 1984, issued to Carlyle shows a locking means for pressurized gas tanks such as the types used for oxygen and acetylene and other pressurized gases.
A patent issued to Gillette and Hillery, dated Jan. 24, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,863, shows a tank cap locking means which require caps which are designed for each locking embodiment.
Jakubas received a patent dated Apr. 7, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,060, which teaches a locking device for a drum which seals and locks the bung hole and vent hole of 35 and 55 gallon drums.
To my knowledge, the foregoing patents represented devices most pertinent to my invention. None of the aforementioned devices were as simple to install or for the same purpose as my device.